marvelacademyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sister Nicci
"And it is no longer 'Sister' Nicci—either of the Light or the Dark. Nor is it Death's Mistress, or the Slave Queen. It is just Nicci now, if you please...and even if you don't." Maga asgardiana que tiene muchos años de edad. Nacida, posiblemente, en época anterior a la romana. Apariencia La apariencia de Nicci varía según el cuerpo que posea. Tras ser destruída por Erika Stonem y Ianna Stonem durante su boda con Jared Booth (Nuevo Mundo), fue resucitada en el cuerpo de una mujer rubia. Nicci ahora es una mujer excepcionalmente bella. Tiene el pelo largo y rubio, fuertes hombros, y una mirada inteligente, escrutiente y de un penetrante azul. Tiene una voz suave y acolchonada, y va siempre vestida o con largos vestidos rojos o negros. Tiene una sonrisa desarmante. Muchas veces, cubre su rosto con un velo rojo, propio de la orden. Personalidad Difícilmente siente emociones, y no respeta la vida, ni siquiera la suya propia ya que no le da igual si vive o muere. Es muy inteligente, y muy maquinadora. No le importa dañar a otros, si al menos, consigue lo que quiere. Odia los halagos. Aunque tiene un corazón cándido, se encuentra rodeado de una gruesa capa de frío hielo, que difícilmente será derretido. Debido a su antiguo empleo, es muy buena actuando, y por lo tanto, es muy buena seduciendo y mintiendo. Dentro de su orden, es conocida como una de las mejores, por lo que todas se dirigen a ella muchas veces como Sister Nicci o Hermana Nicci. Historia Historia reciente thumb|left|Boda Intentó destruir la escuela de Jóvenes Talentos de Charles Xavier, para ello, sedujo y controló mentalmente a Jared, penetrando en su escudo mental con su magia. Tras un breve combate, su cuerpo fue destruído. Otras Rrealidades Mystica * Nombre Humano: Nicole Lester * Nombre Mystico: Nicole "Nicci" Aerseth * Familia: Aerseth * Raza: Elfo * Edad: 25 Nicole era una actriz y cantante del mundo humano, que recién acababa de cumplir los 18 años. Provenía de una familia rica, que se hizo aún más rica cuando ella comenzó a trabajar. Sus dotes histriónicas y su dulce y acolchada voz hicieron de ella una estrella de Hollywood... Hasta que los rumores acabaron con su carrera. Tenía veinte años recién cumpldios cuando Jared Crosswell, entró en el mundo humano y la sedujo. Los tabloides se llenaron de rumores sobre esta joven "pareja". Que si él era un acosador. Que si ella tomaba drogas. Que si se habían conocido en un viaje y él era un proxeneta... Todos los rumores inventados por Jared, para alejarla del mundo humano. Seducido por la necesidad de ser padre, quería tener a Nicci sólo para él y en el mundo de Mystica. Así fue como llegó a Mystica, traes caer de verdad en las drogas, traes caer de un carro (metáfora) y ser olvidada. Allí, yació con Jared y quedó embarazada de Kate. Amó a esa niña nada más verla, pero por desgracia, se le fue arrebatada en cuanto dejó de mamar. Más tarde, parió a Alejandra, e intentó no perderla, se volvió dócil, amable, manejable,... Pero nada funcionó. También ella se le fue arrebatada, y para más ingri, tuvo que ponerse a trabajar para Jared como esclava, o ella lo veía así. En realidad era una sirvienta como cualquier otra. Pero para que no hablara, Jared la enloqueció y la enmudeció, arrancándole la lengua y drogándola hasta volverse demente. Una vez dejó de serle útil, Jared la mató... Por aquél entonces ella sólo tenía 22 años. ¿Y entonces qué hace aquí? Lazarus, poco después, la resucitó con un nuevo cuerpo. Y la convenció de que fuera a ver a Vasilios, llevándole un permiso de que como humana, su amo, un tal Aerseth, quería que se la convirtiera en mystica para poder casarse con ella. Vasilios entonces la convirtió en una Elfo, antes de que los elfos fueran masacrados por el propio Lazarus. Comenzó a trabajar para Lazarus, junto a un grupo de mujeres, las Hermanas de la Oscuridad, que al igual que los Caballeros de la oscuridad, sirven a los Qwasers, con la diferencia de que estas mujeres, estas doncellas, están más a favor de Lazarus que del resto. Aún demente y sin memoria, Nicci se convirtió en una gran aliada de Lazarus y una de sus mejores y más poderosas sirvientas. Pero cuando el Santuario fue destruído, ella recibió un golpe y perdió sus poderes. Aunque no por el golpe. Recuperó su memoria, y eso bloqueó por completo todas sus habilidades. Poderes y Habilidades "She was probably the most powerful sorceress ever to have drawn a breath." Como la hija de una hechicera, Nicci heredó la habilidad de manejar la Magia Aditiva de su madre. Fue encontrada por las Hermanas de la Luz cuando aún era joven, y rápidamente recrutada por ellas. A través de sus estudios, llegó a convertirse en una poderosa hechicera, aunque su fuerza no alcanzó su cúlmen hasta unirse a las Hermanas de la Oscuridad. En su culmen, fue una de las más poderosas hechiceras que hayan existido. Maestría mágica: Incluso cuando aún era una niña, Nicci fue reconocida como un una superdotada. La Hermana de la Luz que la descubrió, Alessandra, notó que nunca había conocido a una mujer en quien el don fuera tan fuerte. En sus muchos años de edad, adquirió gran control sobre su magia. Magia Aditiva: Como hermana de la Luz, fue entrenada básicamente en el control de la Magia Aditiva. Sus poderes con la Magia Aditiva fueron aumentados más tarde con el Han (energía mágica) de otro hechicero, haciénola más poderosa que cualquier otro mago o hechiera viva, hasta el punto en que sus poderes sobrepasaron a las milenarias Annalina Aldurren y Verna Salem. thumb|right|Manipulación del Aire Nicci ha demostrado una gran variedad de poderes asociados con la magia aditiva, incluso el uso de redes para muchos propósitos, la creación de potentes rayos de calor y fuego, y rayos de electricidad tan fuertes como para quemar y destruir escudos tanto mágicos, como normales. Uno de sus más poderosas habilidades es su enorme control sobre el aire; puede crear campos de fuerza de aire para protegerse de ataques, mover objetos telekinéticamente envolviéndolos en aire condensado, inmovilizar objetivos, reflejar flechas y otros proyectiles, y disparar ondas de aire concentrado. Su control sobre el aire es tan fuerte como para convertir el aire en una espada tan afilada que ninguna otra espada es capaz de resistírsele, y control esa espada para decapitar multiples objetivos en segundos sin ni siquiera hacer ruido. Magia de Resta: Como hermana de la Oscuridad, aprendió a dominar esta forma de magia, tan poco común en su época de nacimiento. Utilizándola, es capaz de hacer que cualquier objetos se desvanezca en la nada, pasar através de escudos, crear redes a su alrededos para reflejar cualquier magia aditiva, y liberar rayos de energía negra que destruyen lo que toquen. Su habilidad para combinar ambas formas de magia, también es poco común. Curación: Puede curar heridas, aunque es su especialidad. Si bien es cierto que ha demostrado no ser su habilidad más poderosa, Nicci fue la primera y la única en usar ambas formas de magia para curar. Por ejemplo, retirando lo que ha producido la herida, extrayendo la sangre de la zona y las posibles infecciones (con magia de resta) y por otro lado, curar a la persona con magia aditiva. Resurrección: Aunque no es una habilidad propia, cada vez que ha fallecido, sus subordinadas le han dado un nuevo cuerpo, siendo un honor sacrificar su propio cuerpo para dárselo. Como el Han se encuentra en el alma, no pierde su potencial mágico, sin embargo, el nuevo cuerpo exige que desbloquee la magia poco a poco, o se arriesgaría a desgastarlo muy pronto.